Final Fantasy XIV Eorzean Frontiers
Final Fantasy XIV Eorzean Frontiers est sorti le 1er septembre 2012. Cet album digital est sorti en même temps que 4 autres singles digitaux, tous ayant des musiques de la première version de Final Fantasy XIV, avant la mise à jour prochaine de A Realm Reborn. Ce single contient les musiques en rapport avec la première version du jeu. Pistes #'Holy Consult' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Unspoken' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Starlight and Sellswords' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Flightless Wings' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Fallen Angel' #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Fukiko Sekine #:Chœur: Mami Shitara #:Thème de combat contre la primordiale Garuda. #'Tempest' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #:Thème de combat contre Nael van Darnus. #'Rise of the White Raven' #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Traduction: Eva Kappeller #:Chœur: Music Creation #:Thème du combat final contre Nael Deus Darnus. #'Born of the Boughs - The Theme of Gridania' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Whisper of the Land' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Emerald Labyrinth' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Bathed In Woodsin' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Dewdrops & Moonbeams' #:Composition et arrangement: Ryo Yamazaki #'Good King Moggle Mog XII' #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox & Yuriko Nagata #:Thème de combat contre le primordial Bon Roi Moogle Mog XII. #'Into the Adder's Den' #:Composition et arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Seven Jesters' #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Navigator's Glory - The Theme of Limsa Lominsa' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Freedom' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'On Windy Meadows' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'In the Shadow of the Colossus' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Horizons Calling' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Ripples in the Sea' #:Composition et arrangement: Ryo Yamazaki #'Maelstrom Command' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'The Promise of Plunder' #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: #'Quick as Silver, Hard as Stone' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'The Twin Faces of Fate - The Theme of Ul'dah' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Twilight over Thanalan' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Widdershins' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Quicksand' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Desert Moon Defied' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Primal Judgment' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #:Thème de combat contre le primordial Ifrit. #'Conflagration' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'The Sands' Secrets' #:Composition et arrangement: Ryo Yamazaki #'The Hall of Flames' #:Composition et arrangement: Ryo Yamazaki #'Pitfire' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Tears for Mor Dhona' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Phantoms on the Lake' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Steel Reason' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Imperium' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita Galerie Détails supplémentaires *Suite au désordre des pistes et leurs créateurs respectifs occasionné sur iTunes, Masayoshi Soken, le compositeur principal choisi par le nouveau réalisateur du jeu Naoki Yoshida, mit en ligne une piste supplémentaire sur son blog: **'Agent of Inquiry' **:Thème d'Hildibrand. en:Final Fantasy XIV - Eorzean Frontiers Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy XIV